leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Twister (move)
Twister (Japanese: たつまき Twister) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. Effect Twister inflicts damage and has a 20% chance of causing each target to . It will hit all adjacent opponents in battles featuring multiple Pokémon. Twister can hit a Pokémon during the semi-invulnerable turns of , and , and if it does, it will have its power doubled for that Pokémon. Twister will knock down berries growing on Berry trees found in the background of s. Description |A Dragon-type attack. Has a one-in-five chance of causing the target to flinch.}} |Whips up a tornado to attack.}} |Whips up a vicious twister to tear at the foe.}} |A vicious twister attacks the foe. It may make the foe flinch.}} |Whips up a vicious twister which may cause flinching.}} |The user whips up a vicious twister to tear at the foe. It may also make the foe flinch.}} |The user whips up a vicious tornado to tear at the foe. It may also make the foe flinch.}} |The user whips up a vicious tornado to tear at the opposing team. It may also make targets flinch.}} |The user whips up a vicious tornado to tear at the opposing Pokémon. This may also make them flinch.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 17 |17|STAB=''}} 17 |17|STAB=''}} 17 |17|STAB='}} 14 |14}} |STAB='}} By By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - }} By Generation II In other games Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Twister had a power of 15. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Twister had a power of 25, an energy bar of , and a duration of 2.7 seconds. , , and may only know this move if it was obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause the target to cringe, making it incapable of action. Doubles damage on a flying or bouncing Pokémon.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Cringe status condition, which makes its actions fail. It will inflict double damage on a Flying or Bouncing target.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It damages an enemy. It can hit an enemy that is in the air using a move such as Fly. It could also cause the enemy to flinch.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga * In The True Road to Becoming the Strongest!!, told his to use Twister, but it was defeated before it could use the move. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * The Japanese name of Twister, たつまき (竜巻) Tatsumaki, literally means "dragon spiral", and refers to the belief that dragons spiral around themselves to form the shapes of twisters. * At 40 base power, Twister has the lowest base power of all moves. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=龍捲風 |zh_cmn=龍捲風 / 龙卷风 |nl=Cycloon |fi=Pyörre Kierre (AG123) |fr=Ouragan |de=Windhose |el=Κυκλώνας |id=Angin Puyuh Puting Beliung |it=Tornado |ko=회오리 Hoe'ori |pl=Tornado Wirowanie Wir Wiry Twister |pt_br=Twister (games, TCG, manga) Ciclone (early anime) |sr=Uragan |es_la=Tornado |es_eu=Ciclón |vi=Vòi Rồng }} Category:Moves that can hit semi-invulnerable Pokémon Category:Moves that can cause flinching Category:Moves that power up de:Windhose es:Ciclón fr:Ouragan it:Tornado ja:たつまき zh:龙卷风（招式）